Hasta el final
by Siamesa24
Summary: "-Ojala estuviera aquí, hasta mi fin-" Pequeña dedicatoria a Rivetra, inspirada en "Call Your Name"... He de resaltar, con la fantástica traducción de YuuFD -Existen muchas versiones. Pero cada quien tiene su Punto de Vista. Y su propia versión-


Adaptación: YuuFD

Aclaraciones: La letra original y los personajes usados no me pertenecen, son todos de su respectivo autor.

-Capítulo Único—

~Su último aliento fue hace un mes,

Su foto en la pared,

Me obliga a recordar

Cuando sonreía con calidez ~

El joven de cabello negro se encontraba en la silla del escritorio de su oficina. Su mente se perdía en los recuerdos, que parecían borrarse poco a poco, hasta que cierta persona se cruzó en sus pensamientos.

A pesar de que ya había pasado tiempo, aun la recordaba, era entendible a su parecer, después de todo:

¿Quién olvida a alguien que significo tanto para su vida?

Bajo la mirada un momento, dejándose llevar por sus Recuerdos.

Él no era precisamente una buena persona, pero había tratado con toda su fuerza que ella se sintiera segura su lado.

Ahora que lo pensaba. No olvidaba a la chica, (Y nunca la olvidaría)... Lo que recordaba era ese momento. Cuando encontró su cuerpo al pie de aquel árbol.

Hacia exactamente un mes...

Al subir la mirada se percató de aquel cuadro, una pintura al óleo de lo que había sido su escuadrón.

Esa 'Foto' (Si es que se le podía decir así), no recordaba exactamente cuando había sido, solo sabía que fue varios días antes de la 57° Expedición pero semanas después de que Eren Jaegar se integrara en el escuadrón. Solo tenía que forzar un poco más su mente para recordar. En aquel cuadro, se podía observar a todos sonrientes, claro, a excepción de Levi, quien mantenía su expresión estoica, como siempre. Y ella... Con la misma mirada al igual que la sonrisa cálida que la caracterizaba.

~Ojala estuviera aquí,

Hasta mi fin.

Dijo que me daría su amor,

Soñando una vida,

Donde respirar la paz,

Pero todo cambio y así

Mis sueños perdí, en esta ruina ~

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer, cuando todo esto acabe?- Pregunto, estaban a solas en el comedor así que podían tomarse la libertad de hablar como la pareja que eran.

-Pues...- Menciono la chica antes de tomar un poco del café que tenía-... Me gustaría seguir contigo... Y casarme siempre ha sido uno de mis sueños junto con el de formar una familia...- Declaro la chica un tanto avergonzada por lo último dicho.

-Ya veo...- Dijo después de haberla escuchado mientras tomaba un sorbo de la taza que contenía la misma bebida que tomaba la contraria, y después de pensarlo un rato, agrego- Compartimos la misma idea de seguir juntos.

La única respuesta por parte de Petra fue una cálida sonrisa al escucharlo. Aunque no mucho se podía hacer, dada la realidad en que se encontraban. Una oscura realidad. Este pensamiento solo acabó por desanimarla.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto al ver el cambio en las emociones de ella.

-No... No es nada. Solo que... -Hizo una pequeña pausa para pensar en lo que iba a decir.- a veces pienso en que esta pesadilla no acabara-Hablo sin rodeos para no fastidiar a quien se encontraba con ella.

-Petra - Llamó mientras tomaba la mano de la contraria por sobre la mesa- Ahora, lo único que nos queda es confiar en que esto algún día terminara, hasta entonces, seguiremos peleando- Dijo sin pensarlo demasiado. Después de todo, ver a una persona como ella de una manera "Desanimada" en ese aspecto era… Extraño, puesto que no solía dejar entrever cuando algo estaba mal para sí, cuando ha dado lo mejor de sí y quiere seguir haciéndolo… Tal vez, nunca lo comprendería.

Ella solo asintió, no estando segura del todo. Dejo salir un "Te amo", en un pequeño susurro casi inaudible.

~Dije que le daría mi amor

Soñando en lugar

Donde respirar la paz

Pero todo cambio y así

Mi sueño se perdió en esta ruina ~

Hace algunas horas se habían acostado y el aun no conciliaba el sueño, seguía pensando en lo que habían hablado. Escuchaba la respiración tranquila de Petra, quien se hallaba durmiendo en su pecho, abrazada. Se imaginó un nuevo mundo, otra realidad, donde estuvieran juntos, sin las atrocidades que vivían. Tal vez, en ese mundo, ahora tendrían una familia.

Aunque, si de algo estaba seguro, era que quería a Petra con él, a su lado, hasta el final de sus días.

-Te amo, Petra- Murmuro aun sabiendo que su contraria estaba dormida.

Aquello solo era un recuerdo, de lo que alguna vez vivió con ella.

Y ahí se encontraba, en una de las ramas, observando su cuerpo, mientras seguía sumido en más recuerdos.

Al fin al cabo, ahora todos esos sueños se habían perdido. En la ruina que se había vuelto en su contra, de nuevo.

~ ¿Y esta noche que deparará?

Ya no hay donde poder escapar

No hay nadie que te pueda guiar

Solo sé que mi vida se apagó ~

Habían pasado al menos unas pocas semanas desde la 57° Expedición.

Y él estaba en la cocina, esperando que algo pasara. Hace poco había formado un nuevo escuadrón, en sí, los nuevos miembros necesitaban entrenamiento para poder estar al nivel del anterior equipo. Y Levi aun no sabía que hacer al caer la noche, desde mucho antes de la expedición, él y Petra dormía juntos, por alguna razón ella aliviaba parte del insomnio que tenía, pero, desde su muerte, aquellos problemas regresaron, junto con otro factor:

Las pesadillas.

Tomando en cuenta que dormía pocas horas o que incluso no lo hacía. La mayoría de veces eran solo pesadillas. En esos fatídicos sueños, se repetían los recuerdos de la expedición.

Antes de salir del cuartel.

Durante la expedición.

Cuando todo comenzó a salir mal camino al bosque.

Los gritos de todos pidiendo órdenes.

La captura de la Titán Hembra.

Cuando escapo.

Cuando fue a recargar gas y espadas.

El rugido del Titán de Eren.

Cuando encontró los cadáveres de quienes fueron su escuadrón.

Cuando la vio a ella.

Su despedida.

Todo esto, y pequeñas alteraciones de los eventos se daban en su mente, y en ocasiones, (Las peores tal vez) Farlan e Isabel aparecían en estos sueños.

Su vida volvía a ser lo mismo. Algo apagado.

Aunque... Después de todo siempre había sido así, todo mundo se iba de su lado.

Con Petra, uno de sus objetivos sin saberlo fue el casarse, y más adelante formar una familia... Aunque ahora no importaba tanto... Ya no tenía qué camino seguir... al menos fuera de la vida militar.

~Y estoy llorando tu ausencia

Ya no tengo fuerzas

Que me sostengan~

Levi no sabía qué hacer en los ratos de la noche, ahora tenía horas que antes ocupaba para "Dormir" o solo estar recostado observando a Petra hacerlo. Ahora solo se encontraba sentado, solo... O a veces en compañía de Eren o a cualquiera que se le ocurriese estar ahí. Después de todo... A veces parecía "moverse con la corriente".

~Oh, ¿Dónde estás amor?

Ya no tengo fuerza,

Parado sin más, y yo

Grito tu nombre~

Seguía en pie, ya habían pasado aquellas noches en que sentía el vacío de la falta que le hacía pero con el paso del tiempo término por acostumbrarse de nuevo a su soledad. Sin embargo, las pesadillas continuaban, nunca lo dejarían... Tal vez, después de todo aún tenía compañía.

Aquellos momentos era cuando podía ver una vez más a Petra...

-¡Petra!- La imagen del cuerpo sin vida de ella volvía a su mente.

Despertaba sobresaltado, solo recordando la última parte... Donde el gritaba su nombre.

 _Fin..._

N/A:

Tenía esta idea en mente desde hace tiempo, me hubiera gustado que saliera un poco más completo, pero soy de escribir cuando me inspiro y bueno no tenía tantas ideas al final.

Tengo un problema con los guiones largos, si alguien me puede ayudar se lo agradecería ;-;)

Estoy abierta a sugerencias y consejos.

¡Hasta la Próxima!

-Siamesa24.


End file.
